Crystal Violet (Michelle)
This is an OC created by CrystalViolet500 On DA. This is going to be written by her. Story before the banger Universe Her story begins 500 years ago from her place where she came from; DimensionLand. She used to be a human until one day in her 18th birthday, powerful creatures that harm living beings in DimensionLand called Darkross had attaking her hometown. Tragedy happened when a nuclear bomb suddenly crashed to her hometown, killing not just Darkross but also all people who lived there. Believe it or not, she was the only one survive as her hidden power had awake. However, she had fainted with many blood loss due to serious injuries. She then was found by one of the troops of The Resistance (Note: it did not mention The Resistance from Megaman Zero Game), brought her to their HQ and thus, created her into a Zeploid. Ever since then, she was being trained to fight by The Resistance and also find out about her true hidden power; about the legend of the White Crystal that have a power to destroy Darkross. She is the White Crystal as she has the power. One day, war happened between The Resistance and Darkross. In the end, she finally destroyed the Ruler of all Darkross. However, she had lost all the people in The Resistance and the only one survived. Then, an unknown traveler in red cloak appeared and told her that The Ruler of Darkross will revived back 500 years later and then dissapeared. She remembered what the traveler said so she slept inside a capsule in Resistance HQ for 500 years. 500 years later (this is the time DimensionLand in Year 50515), she was found by a scientist named Fay (a.k.a. Falcon) and a cyber joe who accidentally appeared to DimensionLand called Cyber Joe X. Since then, they worked together as a team called Crystal Alliance There's one time after her one mission, a portal appeared and she fall into it because she had lack of energy and appeared from a sky, crashed to the ground like a meteor. She was found by X. That time she still uinconscious and X was sent there to investigate. Then, she had to stay in Maverick Hunter HQ since a device to open a portal to go to her world had broke. Plus, she also helped X, Zero and Axl in their mission. When Fay came to the HQ to take her, she said goodbye to X and his allies and say that she hopes to meet them again someday One day, when Fay detected Darkross activities in the same dimension where X from but in 100 years later. And that's where Joe (Cyber Joe X) came from. So they went to the dimension but got seperated when arrived. Michelle was alone when 10 golems make an ambush at her. Good thing she had destroyed all of the golems but ended up collapsed because use too much power. She was found by a human named Raphael and being brought to his place. Few days staying with Raphael, they both fall in love and become couples. As for Fay, he was found by the Resistanse and they helped him to find Michelle and Joe. Joe in the other hand, had found Zero but being controlled by an unknown Darkross. And he had destroyed the Darkross and Zero was back to self. Zero thought he already dead because of the Ragnarok. But that doesn't matter as Joe and Zero started to go forward until meet Fay and the others. Then during Darkross invansion, Michelle and Raphael came to help other and successfully kill all the Darkross. After that, Michelle, Fay and Joe returned to DimensionLand. But, before they did, Fay gave Raphael a device to open a portal so that he can visited to DimensionLand to meet Michelle and helping them. There's also one time Atlas accidentally came to DimensionLand and mee Michelle. She thought Michelle is a maverick so they both fight and Atlas ended up defeated by Michelle. Atthe same time, Fay who had traveled to dimension to megaman world but 200 years after Megaman Zero series, saw Pandora and Prometheus trapped in volcano that about to collapse so he saved them. He went back and saw Atlas with Michelle in his lab. Since Atlas had become Michelle's rival and also good friend, Fay gave her a device and Atlas left. Then few days later, Atlas came with Thetis, Aeolus, Siarnaq and Pandora. Seems like Pandora had fall in love with Fay but he still didn't know. And Thetis too fall in love to a girl named Vanessa who lived with Michelle and the others Few day later, Fay went in to another dimension and thus, meet Ziek (Belmondo4447 's character) and after that. He meet Travis (also Belmondo4447 's character) who with Aile. After helping them, Michelle, Van and Vanessa also help. Name of her background RP tAll3Shyguy (tAll3Shyguy2 on this site) has named this RP because I need to create it. Name: Brave New Universe Personality Write Michelle's complete personality in this area. Other background Story appearances I will fill this in as it comes. Attacks List all of the attacks that Michelle can do. Powers List all her other powers that don't relate to her attacks. Category:Writers